The Ties That Bind
by obsidians
Summary: I promised kyoandyuya I would write this as gift for her, sorry it took so long. Gifted to sakurablossomhime also. Sephiroth kidnaps Tifa and gives a wedding present to Cloud and Tifa for their nuptials that changes all of their lives. Warning: kidnapping, dark non-con lemons, enslavement, bondage, preg, and brain washing. Read at your own risk. Not sure if I shall continue this.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit writing these stories.

Tifa could not identify the group of men that dragged from her bar during a slow afternoon when there was only a few people present and they were elderly women bent on ignoring their doctor's orders about drinking. They had been tough old birds and had cried out in protest as the leather clad men in helmets dragged the protesting Tifa off. She was thrown into the trunk of one of the cars and driven in it like a mobile coffin to a destination unknown a long way away from Edge as she could tell from the time it took to get there.

She tried to fight them as she was dragging protesting between two of the men, deep inside a mansion she had never seen before. They paused when they got to a heavy iron door and knocked on it.

"Sir, we got the female you wanted" he called to someone.

"Bring her in" said a silky, familiar voice.

Towing Tifa forward over her cries of outrage, she was led to a desk and went stock still to find Sephiroth seated behind it and went ridged with shock. How was he here, alive and well and had henchmen? These questions burbled through her brain in shock at seeing him in the flesh. He smirked at her and rose to his full height to loom over the petite and disheveled female. Her hair had come undone from its customary low ponytail and was messy from her undignified trip. Sephiroth reached down and cupped one of her cheeks. "Miss Lockhart, you're as beautiful as I remembered" he said and then laughed when she spat into his face.

"Such a temper, such a fiery spirit that I shall enjoy taming" he said wiping her spittle away with an elegantly embroidered handkerchief.

"Fuck you Sephiroth" she raged, tugging forward against the restraining hands of her captors, only to be brought short.

"I had that in mind, but thought I would start with some pleasant banter first to put you a bit more at ease. However if you insist on rushing things, I'm all for that and long to conquer your body" he said leering at her.

"You wouldn't" she gasped, her eyes going wide in horror at what he was saying.

"I certainly would" he said, taking a hold of her white camisole and tearing it from her and she squealed to be bared in front of her enemy this way.

As for him, his eyes narrowed with lust as her large bosom barely moved an inch as her unbound globes sprang free of their concealment. "I have long wondered if your breasts were surgically enhanced, I guess I shall have to check for myself" he cruelly taunted her as he slid off of his gloves and the warm skin beneath seized a hold of each bare beast to squeeze, press and stroke them to his heart's content while his men looked on through humid eyes. Tifa yelled and cursed him and then blushed even deeper when he started intimately and gently plucking and toying with her nipples, teasing her until she felt an involuntary tug at her groin, she stifled her moans as his well experienced fingers sought to get a rise out of her. He noticed how her breath seemed to hitch. "Good girl, it seems you're all natural" he complimented the distraught woman, taking a breast captive in each of his large hands and giving them a loving squeeze. Before resuming the happy task of his stimulation of her super sensitive nipples, noting how they puckered and hardened under his fingers. "So you like having your nipples played with?" he cruelly said and finally removed his hands.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, trying to control her blushes at being half naked in public and tugging at the pinioning hands again and then blushed when this caused her breasts to provocatively bounce and the three men watched this with interest.

"Take her to my room and tie her to my bed, undress her but leave her panties on. You know how I like to remove them myself. It makes the girl more aware of her place. She is my woman, so make certain you don't touch her unnecessarily" Sephiroth ordered, not even giving her a look of dismissal.

"No, let me go" Tifa cried out as she was flung over one of the men's shoulder and raced to her enemy's bed, her small hands striking his broad back had no effect on him. He easily held her in place by her arms as her suspenders were undone and belt unfastened and removed by the other man. Her gloves and gauntlets stripped from her. Then her skirt was unhitched and dragged down her kicking legs until it was removed completely. The man got on his knees and undid her boots and dragged them and her socks from her one at a time until she stood before them covered by just her blushes and brief white panties. She cried out in protest at being undressed to their gazes, threatening their lives as she tried to huddle into herself for concealment against her exposure of her sacred charms.

However no concealment was allowed when she was placed on the bed and her mostly nude body was tied spread eagle to the footboard and headboard with straps that seemed to be there for this reason. When they released her, she tried to spring from the bed, but she was widely stretched and they had allowed her almost no slack. Instead the men laughed as she wiggled and jiggled lewdly and then one of them gave her nipples a hard pinch with his leather gloved hand that had her crying out and then they left her lying in the half light of the huge bedroom. She lay there exposed on top of the covers waiting in dread for her enemy and protesting in her mind what he would do to her. He had threatened her with rape but everyone knew that Sephiroth was asexual, she thought dismissively Wasn't he? she questioned.

She cried out in rage that brought no one to her rescue her as tears of frustration leaked from her eyes to run along her neck and into her disheveled hair.

After what seemed like hours, she heard soft boot treads coming in her direction and without any more warning than that, Sephiroth swept into the room. "Sorry I was detained, I had an important meeting to host before I could get to you. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" he apologized to the defiant looking girl on the bed. She was spread out like a detectable feast for himself and he eye fucked her trembling form with interest. She looked too enticing for words, her virginal white cotton panties added a touch of innocence to the hedonistic scene she presented. Inch by lovely inch, his gaze swept over her beautiful face with her wine coloured irises glaring up at him as if in challenge to do his worst to her and that he intended to do, her firm upstanding breasts perched on top of her delicate frame, her tiny waist, her plump looking pussy lips outlined by her clinging panties and her long legs so lewdly spread by her bonds.

"Let me go, Cloud will kill you if you so much as touch a hair on my head" she croaked out, hoarse after hours of crying out.

"Cloud has already killed me more than once. I certainly have better plans for you then giving you a haircut. I heard about your engagement to Mr. Strife and want to give you both a wedding present. Just so we are clear on what is going to happen; I'm going to fuck you starting today and every time I wish to from now on until I've had enough of you. You are going to be my sex slave, you shall do as I say, behave how I order you to and I shall do whatever I wish to you. Nothing is off limit, you're body is mine in its entirety. You can tell me now that you will submit quietly and I shall be merciful to you and untie you before our tryst or you can fight me and suffer the consequences" he said.

"I will never submit to you" she defiantly said and gasped as both her bare breasts fell victim to his long, elegant fingers again and he started toying with them.

"I guess I shall have to take you as you are then, chained up like a dog" he said, noting her high colouring and enjoying her painful looking blushes at the liberties he was taking with her helpless person. Her hoarse cries soon filled the room as he started caressing her all over her body. Taking total advantage of her exposure as he caressed her delicate neck, the entirety of her breasts and sides, the cheeky curves of her pert buttocks, her long legs and then the dips and grooves of her toned belly, including the shallow oasis of her navel before sliding his hand almost to the waistband of her underwear. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as his hand slid away from her one single remaining garment, but before she was done expelling it, his hand firmly seized the band and then they were torn from her as if made of tissue paper! She squealed in protest as she felt the cool air on her well spread lips and interior. She shivered as his eyes focused on her naked quim as he causally tossed the ruined cloth over his shoulder, she was suddenly glad of how poorly lit the room was.

Sephiroth did not keep her in suspense as his fingers spread her open even further and bright light suddenly surrounded them to her horror as he gazed into her depths. He could see the bud of her clit was already rather prominent but not yet aroused and seemed to be free of its hood before she was sexually stimulated, meaning she would cum easily from friction of it rubbing against his own body, the other thing he noticed about her vagina wasn't something he hadn't expected to see. "Are you a virgin Miss Lockhart? Were you saving yourself for marriage? It seems you are giving me a most precious gift to me today. One that I happily accept" he said to the girl who was blushing so deeply she was almost purple with shame to have him handling her most secret place with such abandonment. She looked how madness glittered in his glowing eyes and shivered.

"No you can't. Cloud will never forgive you, he'll kill you" she cried, trying to move her hips away from the madman but he started to stroke her pussy from top to bottom, noting that she indeed had a gorgeous, plump pussy with well tucked in delicate inner lips that he was sure would feel great to fuck. She was going to give him a sweet ride indeed. Her public hair was neatly pruned, but he decided to have her shaved completely bare for future trysts, preferring the feeling and look of soft, bare lips.

"Stop" she frantically cried out as he explored her virgin cooze so causally.

"Sorry I love your tits, but I love pussy the best" he said, noticing that she was already getting abundantly wet for him as if to help facilitate his penetration of her. Her body was shaking with rage and her cries of protest filled the room as a finger slipped within her to pump inside her sheath. Meanwhile, he lowered his head to suckle on the erase points of her puffy nipples while his finger explored her delicate interior and his thumb smoothed her own moisture over her clit until it was slick and taut with her arousal.

Tifa was wailing in shock from the sexual onslaught as her pure body was forced to experience pleasure at the hands of her mortal enemy. She sighed with relief when he stopped, then her throat tightened with alarm as he started to undress. His trench, he draped over the back of a chair, while his harness draped the chair to be joined by his SOLDIER belt, he removed his boots and then he undid the double belts at his waist and unzipped his pants and pushed them from him to reveal the weapon he had at the ready for her. Tifa blushed but could not gaze away from his hugely swollen erection, from the wide girth of his sheath to the flare of his mushroom head and impossible length, she wondered how it was going to possibly fit in her.

"Do you like what you see, Miss Lockhart?" he facetiously asked the nervous looking girl, giving it a stroke in her direction. He gazed into her pussy again, noticing how her clit was hugely swollen and her light pink lips had darkened slightly in her arousal and now glistened.

"You can't do this" she cried, bucking upwards and this just gave him an erotic thrill at how helpless she was.

"You look good enough to eat" he commented, crawling between her legs, wanting to debase her further by making her spend before she was penetrated.

"Stop" she commanded him as he traced the rim of her outer lips with his long tongue, watching How her tiny inner lips seem to pout as if begging for attention and he indulged them by attacking her with gusto. Forcing the girl to experience maximum pleasure as his skillful tongue, lips and fingers ravished every centimeter of her helpless slit until her protests gave way to helpless gasps and moans as the madman's ministrations brought her helpless body closer to the edge until she stiffened with her wayward hips bucking upwards, involuntarily offering herself more fully for his ravishments. Suddenly she broke apart and wailed out her first orgasm.

He continued to lick her clit in lazy spirals on the head of it, spiking her pleasure until she collapsed panting in a heap.

"Did you enjoy your orgasm Miss Lockhart? he causally asked her once she ceased thrashing.

"You made me do that. You had your fun, now untie me at once" she raged at him once fully recovered.

"And waste how wet you are?"' he said, dipping a finger back into her and she blushed as he showed the glistening digit to her and then licked it clean. "No you came here offering me your maidenhead and I am not be such a cad that shall refuse you. I am a gentlemen and would never deny a lady's request. Besides, I wish to watch you cum again, you do it so prettily" he cruelly said as he reared up between her legs and placed his large tool at her entrance, she shivered at this.

"You can't do this, please I have been saving myself all this time. No stop, please stop" she begged as his form draped over her and her breasts were flattened against his chest.

"Sorry, I can't deny either of us this. It's an such honour to know my cock shall be the first one in you. Don't worry, I promise shall fuck you well, better than Cloud ever could with his puny appendage" he taunted her and she whimpered to hear the name of her beloved just as he hammered himself into her with no qualms about the pain he was causing her. It took three huge lunges before her hymen tore to admit his ravishing cock, but soon he was seated in her aching depths, with an blood curdling scream from her as her hurting body struggled to accommodate him, clenching on him in an effort to expel his unwanted penis. For him the clenching felt great, she had the tightest pussy he had ever been in and longed to fuck her hard and fully explore his new virgin territory. He paused briefly before fucking her with long, powerful strokes that had the bound girl beneath him groaning in pain as her body struggled to accommodate his large member. Yet she felt divine to him, her delicate interior so soft and wet with hard muscles that milked him so perfectly. He remembered the proud women warrior she had been standing up to him so defiantly beside her man, this him made him ravish her even harder, realizing that this stripped, helpless and conquered woman beneath him taking his unwanted cock into her unwilling body was the same one made it even sweeter. He enthusiastically fucked her, fully enjoying his rape of her, she felt divine as her pure innocent body bloomed into her long denied sexual arousal.

Soon her body loosened enough that he was able to move in her more easily but she was still super tight to him. Tifa was repulsed by this and tried to lie passively beneath him and be completely indifferent to the passions he was trying to stir up in her.

She figured he would lose interest in her if she was a boring fuck. However, she frowned when a fission of pleasure raced along her ravished sheath, he was so big that he was touching her everywhere. While his pubic bone ground against her meaty little clit until she went off like a rocket, although Sephiroth ears were being hurt by the vocal girl, he grinned in triumph as his enemy's woman surrendered and fucked him back in earnest as much as her bonds would allow. He lost count of how many orgasm she had until her final one made her completely black out and he didn't even pause, but continued to fuck her unconscious body, her pussy felt phenomenal to him whether she was conscious or not, the way she gripped him in her silky vice was phenomenal! Soon his essence burst heavily inside her and she woke up to the final orgasm this induced in her with a shriek.

He grinned down at the thoroughly well fucked girl and got off of her, causing a trail of sperm to leak from her. "I must say that was most enjoyable, Miss Lockhart" he commented as her undid her bonds and she flew off the bed and pelleted for the door. "It's locked" he dryly commented when she tried the handle.

"Let me out" she demanded, turning and flattening herself against the door, he examined her, she was fully nude before the heavy oak door with wildly disheveled hair, his essence still leaking from her, she was still flushed and her now even more sensitive nipples hadn't softened in the cool air. He could feel himself hardening again at the sight of her, the helpless look of despair on her face made his desire for her more acute.

"Sorry Miss Lockhart, it seems that I have to have you again" he said, liking the formality of her title in contrast with the base scene the newly deflowered girl presented. He indicated to his newly hardened cock "it seems only fair, after all you are responsible for putting me in this state, therefore you have to take care of it. You will give me relief with your pussy again, you need to learn how to give oral before I permit your mouth on me and your rosebud shall know me in time, but it is the sweet solace of your pussy I seek at this time" he taunted her as he advanced on her as she trembled against the door "If you are to be my sex slave, you must learn to sexually service me without complaint. I shall oversee your sex education myself. You are sorely lacking in that department and shall have to thank me later for my helping you in this regard" he chided her as he picked her up without preamble and easily held her pinning against the rough wood of the door.

"Please stop" she actually him begged in how sore she already was as she went to push him away.

"Sorry this is your fault for being so alluring and having the most wonderfully tight pussy I have ever encountered, that I now own as I do every part of your delightful body" he said as he thrust himself back into her aching sheath. She moaned and her fists hammered onto his back and scratched but him that only seemed to goad him onwards and he soon hammered into her and the delicious friction caused her to climax loudly again. He kept her up most of the night, taking her in every conceivable position possible until she barely gurgled out her last orgasm and he placed her leaking body on the floor to allow his servants in to change the sheets soaked with bodily fluids, not caring when they examined her exposed charms.

Tifa woke up the next day sore in places she never had been before and snuggled up to Sephiroth.

"Where am I" she said and then she remembered. "You violated me" she said leaping from the bed.

"Now how am I going to all you time to recover if you're going to present yourself like that?" he commented to her as one glowing eye cracked open in admiration.

"You got what you want, please let me go" she numbly said.

"Not by a long shot. You body is now mine. We'll need some new clothes for you and a collar and your pubic hair shall be shaved off" he speculatively said, examining her to look for further alterations he might need and she just shivered at his scrutiny.

So Tifa found herself wearing little more than a leather loin cloth with nothing underneath and her breasts barely covered by a wide mesh leather jeweled necklace that dangled from under her collar. The leather collar was locked on, with a D ring meant for a leash that has Sephiroth's initials of SC on it in silver. Her pubic hair was gone completely and her nipples had been pierced by silver rings as this served to enlarge them.

Sephiroth admired his new slave as she moved silently exactly six steps behind him as she had been taught to, she was now a perfect slave who retained her virgin tightness no matter how many times he fucked her, as he often did. She just ignored the men who stared to her in lust, knowing who she belonged on to.

Tifa had defiant at first, even after her back wore his whip marks. She defied him at every turn and gave him no quarter, refusing to allow him to break her. She demanded her release and clothes until he made her remain naked, save for her collar, saying she had to earn clothes by being obedient to him as she blushingly followed him on her leash as he moved her about the place, making certain his men could see her. Claiming it was good for her as she was too much of a prude and had to lose her unnecessary inhabitations. That he was helping her, this was his way of showing he cared about her he explained to the distraught looking woman when she protested her public indecency.

What broke her was when he put her on his table fully nude before all his men and took her on all fours while they watched, this final humiliation was enough to break the proud young woman. She sobbed at the base position she forced to take as the men taunted her, her worse nightmare about being publicly ravished coming to life. Sephiroth had already deduced this about her and used it against her with stupendous results. She had sobbed even more as his skillful fingers manipulated her clit in time with his thrusts and forced her to spend before them.

After that, the fight went out of her and she was much more compliant then before, her training began in earnest to instill in her a new set of values as she was brainwashed to believe she could only achieve true happiness by serving beloved her master. This worked brilliantly as he gained an eager and passionate slave that bodily worshiped him and craved his cock. He fucked her at least once a day as he wanted and she always came so hard. She was a passionate woman with her sexuality long denied and her body loved Sephiroth, she needed him. She was his. Any negative thoughts of him had been purged long ago.

She would kneel on the floor like a proper slave with her knees well spread and back straight while her master was busy at his desk and sometimes he would have her remove everything except her collar and perch naked upon his desk while he toyed with her exposed charms in an idle way. She was now comfortable in her nudity and grateful her master enjoyed how she looked. She knew better then to squirm in embarrassment as his secretary looked on or modestly cross her legs. She wasn't supposed to close her legs before her master and wouldn't dream of impeding him from inspecting his property, it was shameful! Soon he would turn his attention to her and eat her out to her heady gasps and then take her until her cries of pleasure filled the room. "Was that good Miss Lockhart?" he would always formerly asked her afterwards, still liking using her formal title despite her new status in life. Tifa could only turned her worshipful eyes up towards him. Oh how she loved him! She was so lucky he had taken her from her useless life and from an unworthy man who hadn't even had the balls to fuck her pathetic virgin pussy, so she could serve as sheath to her beautiful and wonderful master! Her glorious master had rescued her, he was her savior!

One day she put her beloved master's hand on her belly. "Master, I'm carrying your child" she said.

"Looks like it's time to send you home then?" he dismissively said.

"No I want to stay with you" she cried.

"Sorry I have no further need of you" he replied. "It's time to send you back to your fiancé."

She cried bitterly as she was dressed in regular clothes and put in the trunk of his men's car to return her to her bar and former life and fiancé.

Sephiroth paused to watch his men hustle her protesting form into the trunk and away. He actually would kind of miss her in a way, she was beautiful and her pussy was the tightest and softest he had ever had. She had been fun and had learned to deny him nothing, but it was time to give Cloud his wedding present in the form of her carrying Sephiroth's child as insult and the knowledge the his fiancée would always crave his embraces. That is the lesson he had taught her and she had fully embraced her new carnal knowledge in the end.


End file.
